


Lookalike

by Janice_Lester



Category: ST XI RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris admire Zach's new on-set double.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "mirrors and doubles" square of my third 2011 [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Beta'd by [](http://vee-dub.livejournal.com/profile)[vee_dub](http://vee-dub.livejournal.com/).  
> 

“He’s probably straight,” Zach says, letting out a sigh and slumping more pathetically in his canvas chair. He fiddles idly with the decorative rank braid on the sleeve of his costume in an effort to keep from staring at the hunk of sheer masculine beauty a mere dozen yards away.

“You thought that about me once, as I recall,” Chris points out.

“ _You_ thought that about you,” is Zach’s highly sensible response.

A quick grin. “I know better now. Having your tongue in my mouth was kinda… persuasive.” For a moment, his eyes lose focus and he gets that half-idiotic, half-nostalgic look Zach loves so much. “Anyway, yeah, he’s probably as straight as a straight thing, I don’t know, a yardstick. A spirit level. A stretch of Nevada highway. But what if he isn’t?” He slaps his thighs in a jaunty rhythm. Grins. “I’ll go ask him.”

Zach stops him with a hand on his arm. Considers. The guy _is_ hot. Though possibly it’s kind of narcissistic of him to think so, given that the guy has been hired specifically for his resemblance to one Zachary J. Quinto. This film requires that Spock have an exact duplicate, and, unlike Linda Hamilton, Zach doesn’t have a convenient identical twin hidden away somewhere. So this guy’s his stand-in for the usual lighting and coverage purposes, but also more than that. They’re hoping he’ll look enough like Zach that JJ and his ace cinematographer can pull off some really clever shots of the two of them together without resorting to the usual tricks of mirrors, edits, or expensive CG. The man they hired, Mark something, is close enough to Zach’s height and build, and since he was cast he has conscientiously hit the gym and achieved a subtle reshaping of his musculature that makes him look even more like Zach at his Spock weight. They have the same deceptively slim look, the same toned arms, and he’s reliably informed that, from the back, in full costume and makeup, they are virtually indistinguishable. (Chris has already crept up and accidentally squeezed the wrong ass once. Well, he _claims_ it was an accident.) From the front, they could be brothers. In fact, Zach thinks Mark looks a little more like his brother than his _real_ brother does. So if Zach finds him almost unbearably hot, does that mean he’s actually finding the things that remind him of himself hot? Has he fallen in lust with his reflection?

Has Chris?

“Are you having some kind of fantasy where there are two of me doing you?”

Chris turns a quirky smile his way. “Would that be a problem?”

Zach purses his lips. “I want to say ‘yes’, but I _really_ want to say ‘no’…”

“Twice the Zach, twice the hot,” Chris sing-songs, blue eyes bright with mischief.

“Twice the hands to hold you down and mark you up.”

“Unless he’s a bottom.”

Zach hadn't thought of that. He could _fuck_ his lookalike. Pound him into the mattress. Do unspeakable things—

“But he might be straight.”

“He might be flexible,” Zach says, suddenly decided. “I’ll go ask him.”

Chris’s laughter follows him across the soundstage, good-natured and joyful.

***END***


End file.
